herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tad Stones
'Thaddeus "Tad" Stones''' is the main protagonist of the Spanish-American film Tad The Lost Explorer. He is voiced by Óscar Barberán in Spanish and by Kerry Shale in English. History Tad is a celebrity archeologist and adventurer just like his hero Max Mordon... in his dreams! In reality, Tad is a Chicago construction worker. One day, however, he is mistaken for a real Professor and takes his place on to Peru in search of the Lost City of Paititi. Professor Lavrof and his beautiful daughter Sara are waiting for the famous professor to crack the code. Tad, Sara and Freddy take the brave journey to find the idol. However, Sara is engaged to real-life hero Max Mordon, but Max has secretly betrayed the Professor by teaming up with the evil Kopponen and his shady Odysseus corporation. Eventually Max obtains the idol, only to discover that its power of immortality turns him into a mummy. At the end, Tad & Sara kiss. Trivia *In Tad's passaport, his birthday is April 25 and born in 1977, 36 years of age. *The scene where Tad grabs his hat with his mouth after leading Sara out of the temple was a reference to Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom where Indy grabs his hat before the opening of the temple room crushes his arm. Gallery Tad Stones dreaming of being an archeologist.png|Young Tad dreaming of being an archeologist Tad offering Jeff a supercookie.jpg|"Here's your super cookie, Jeff! Tad the bricklayer gets fired.png|Tad gets fired from the construction site for all his distractions of archeology. Freddy trying to sell Tad his merchendise.png|Tad runs into con artist Freddie. Tad smitten with Sara.png|Tad smitten with Sara Lavrof. Belzoni pantomimes .png Tad with Sara & Freddy.jpg|Tad, Sara, & Freddy Tad with his dog Jeff.jpg|Tad with his dog Jeff Tad Sara & Freddy escape on Llamas.png|Tad Sara & Freddy escape on Llamas Tad offers Sara his hat for the hot sun.png|Tad offers Sara his hat in the hot sun Belzoni points out to Tad & Sara the villains still following them.png Tad Freddy & Sara discovered by the villains by a tracking device.png Tad and Sara enter her dad's sabatoged cabin.png|Tad and Sara find her father's cabin sabotaged by the mercenaries Sara kisses Jeff.jpg Tad & Freddy see Max Mordon give the order to kill them.png|Tad and Freddie see Max Mordon giving the goons the order to kill them Tad & Sara realizing Max Mordon's betrayal.png|Tad & Sara realizing Max Mordon's betrayal Tad uses the swiss pincher on Kopponen, sending him to his death.png|Tad detatches Kopponen's robotic hand with his swiss pincher, sending Kopponen plummeting to his doom. Tad Stones vs. Max Mordon.png|Tad vs. Max Mordon Tad Sara & The professor seeing Max Mordon Mummified.png|Tad, Sara & The Professor disgusted to see Max Mordon mummified Tad grabs Mummy Max by the neck.png|Tad grabs Mummy Max's neck to bring him to the mummy council Tad Sara & The Professor triumphant.jpg|Triumphant Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for eachother .png|Tad & Sara confess that they "dig" each other Tad Stones & Sara Lavrof's kiss.png|Tad & Sara's kiss Sara borrows Tad's hat as they head home.png|Sarah borrows Tad's hat as they head home Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroic Liars Category:Leaders Category:Incompetent Category:Unwanted Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Determinators Category:Deal Makers Category:Love Rivals Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Fighter Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Big Good